


The Other Side Of The Mirror

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Assault, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Genderswap, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Pirk, Threats, Violence, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jamie swaps universes and gets an eyeful Of the violent Mirror universe.





	The Other Side Of The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and heed the tags. This is rated M for a reason.

Jamie couldn’t feel her fingers anymore and her arms ached from being suspended so sharply over her head in the chains she’d been suspended in ever since she’d materialized on this Enterprise, which she’d quickly realized was not hers. The uniforms were different, the logo was different, and the general air was one of fear, suspicion, and menace, rather than the upbeat exploratory hum on the Enterprise she knew. The I.S.S. Enterprise was not a good place to get stuck in, As she’d quickly found out when the security chief had started using torture on someone who’d crossed him. She didn’t dare to imagine what would happen to her, being an imposter from another universe.  
The way the strange Spock had looked at her, she’d be lucky to make it back to her universe alive. 

“So the rumors were true. We do have a pretty Kirk doppelganger on board.” 

Jamie stared as Bones entered the room where she was chained. He looked much the same as her best friend, but for the sinister smile and mutilated face, which was missing an eye. She couldn’t suppress a shudder at the sight. 

“What, never seen a man without an eye before, Captain?” The other Bones drawled, getting way too close for comfort. He looked her over like a predator to prey and Jamie began to get nervous. 

“Not like that,” she managed as coolly as possible. She wasn’t going to let him intimidate her. “Must have been quite the trauma.”

The evil Bones shrugged. 

“It is was it is. I messed with the Admiral’s consort, got careless, and got punished. Lucky for me, I’m irreplaceable enough he didn’t kill me for it. Would have been worth it though.”

Jamie recoiled at the leer he shot at her. She’d never had interest in Bones like that, ever, but She was at his mercy and he knew it. 

Bones scanned her with his tricorder, eyebrow raising at what he saw. 

“Very similar to our Kirk. But you’ve had a kid. Wonder whose it is...” he smirked and Jamie really got annoyed. 

“Not your counterpart’s and that’s all you need to know. I’m not interested in you in any universe.” 

“You sure?” He asked, grabbing her chin and holding his mouth and inch from hers.

Jamie pursed her lips tightly to avoid him, heart rate speeding up. Her kisses were for one man and one man only. 

“Oh, you’re gonna be like that?” He growled. “Guess we’ll have to take other steps. Help you loosen up a bit.” 

He took a hypo out and Jamie started to struggle. 

“Get me out of here, Chris!!” She thought desperately. 

“Touch her and you die, McCoy,” Came a familiar voice that made Jamie’s heart jump, even though it Came from the wrong Pike. “I’ve been way too soft on you and that ends today. What’s in that hypo?” 

“Just something to get her to talk,” Bones lied. “I was going to find out where she came from and what she did with our Kirk.” 

There was a whirring sound of a phaser powering up and before Jamie could speak, Bones was staring up sightless with a giant hole in his chest.   
A furious looking Chris Pike clad in the imperial gold vest and sash stood there, phaser clutched In scarred hands. 

Jamie stared wide-eyed at this feral version of her husband. He looked scruffy and unkempt, yet just as commanding as her Chris, albeit with a more hostile air.

“He lied to me,” Pike declared in a tone of contempt, kicking Bones’s corpse as two guards hauled it away. “Betrayed me yet again. No longer. Did he put his filthy hands on you?” He asked Jamie, glaring ferociously in a way she’d never seen her own Chris do. (Well, maybe that one time with those nosy reporters....) 

 

“Tried to kiss me, but I wouldn’t let him, which is why he went for the hypo.” Jamie explained. 

“Loyal in every universe,” Pike said. “I like it. Does this mean there is another version of me out there?” 

“Yes,” she answered, stretching her restrained limbs as best she could. “And he’ll tear heaven and earth apart to find me if I know him.” 

“Of course he will. You think he’d mind if I borrowed you for a little bit? My Kirk seems to have gone missing the time you arrived. Very suspicious.” 

“Was she using the transporter, by any chance?” Jamie asked, hoping to stall for as long as she could. Who knew what this other Pike would try and do to her? 

“Because I was and if there was any ion related interference, it could have caused us to get mixed up and swap universes.”

“Who’s to say you didn’t do it on purpose?” Pike asked. “You’re devious enough.” 

He smiled in a sharklike fashion, eyes admiring her the way the evil Bones had, only his Look was very close to her Chris’s when he was doing his best to turn her on.   
Jamie gulped and tried to hide her reaction. His smirk grew bigger. Oh, he knew what he did to her—the other her. 

“I can be,” Jamie admitted warily, “but not enough to purposefully abandon my husband and daughter, just to see what another universe is like. I may take risks, but not like that.”

Pike frowned and paced back and forth, fingering the dagger in his belt. Jamie felt cold inside at how icy his eyes were. Who knew what this man was capable of? 

“You’d better not be lying,” he said warningly. “We don’t take kindly to spies aboard the ISS Enterprise.”

“So I gathered,” Jamie observed faintly. 

“You’d better hope they solve this issue,” Chris said, cold eyes fixed on her. “Otherwise, you’re stuck here for good: with me.” 

He gave a twisted smile and Jamie Closed her eyes, hoping Scotty and Spock came through for her. 

Meanwhile, on the USS Enterprise, Chris and Spock were staring at the defiant Kirk In the brig cell. She’d wounded three security officers before she’d finally been stunned and subdued. 

Chris was both mesmerized and horrified at seeing this version of Jamie, so calculated and ruthless. 

“Is this what you call confinement?” She mocked, looking around at the sleek cell. 

“No bars, no chains, no torture tables. Discipline must be lax in your universe.” 

She fixed her gaze on Chris with sneering contempt, but a hint of interest. 

“In our universe, we deal with misbehavior humanely,” Chris said calmly. “Torture was outlawed centuries ago.” 

“How disappointing,” she sighed. “I hope I’m not doomed to remain long in such a weak universe. Although, it is a pleasure to see you, Admiral.” 

The sneer turned to a leer. “Perhaps we could talk in private?” 

Her tone sounded very much like his Jamie’s inviting purr, and he had to sternly remind himself, this was not her. 

“Not gonna happen,” he declined firmly. “I know better than to trust you. Besides, if it’s the kind of “talk” you’re thinking of, I’m already taken.”

“Oh, really. I hope she’s worthy of you. Only the best for Christopher Pike,” the other Jamie smirked. “He’s very picky about his women. I won his favor and now we have a mutual agreement to satisfy each other’s needs and kill those who seek to assassinate us. Together we are a most fearful duo.” 

She sat back on the cot, smoothing down the skirt of her very skimpy and sparkly uniform, which made the normal uniform dress look drab in comparison. 

Chris averted his eyes.

“Okay. Listen Kirk, we are working hard to find a solution to get you back to your home and bring back your counterpart. In the meantime, you’re staying here under guard. I’m not trusting you loose on my ship.” 

“Smart man,” she returned dryly, picking at the sash around her waist. “Boring, but intriguing. I’ll try to behave myself.” 

Jamie woke up and blinked at her surroundings. She was no longer tied up and was lying in a bed in darkly lit quarters. She hoped she was back home, but her heart sank, seeing the Empire logo on the wall. 

“Ugh. I’m still here?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Came her host’s voice. Her husband’s look alike sauntered into the room, shirtless and sipping a large glass of ale. 

She couldn’t help but notice the large scars that covered his skin, far more than her Chris carried. 

“Looks like you’ve seen your share of fights,” she boldly commented. 

“You don’t survive in this world otherwise, especially in my position. It’s a dog-eat-dog world and the weak won’t last long.” 

He said this very matter of factly and Jamie swallowed back a wave of horror. What a bleak way of living. 

“Wow. What an existence. Why did you bring me here?” She asked warily.

“For your own good,” Pike stayed grimly. “After What McCoy tried to do, I’m not letting you out of my sight. I’d prefer you stay intact. Only I am allowed to lay hands on you.” 

This definitely creeped Jamie out, especially the tone in which he said it. She wondered how her counterpart could stand being treated like the captain’s pet. She scooted as far away from him as she could, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

Pike seemed to scoff at this. 

“Aww. You’re not nearly as fun as your double. She gets all hot and bothered when I got possessive and she’s just as possessive of me. Last crewman who tried to flirt with me wound up with a broken neck. You can relax, I’m not going to touch you. I may be cold, hard, and ruthless, but I don’t stoop to THAT.”

Jamie only relaxed her grip on her knees a tiny bit.

“Well, that’s good to know,” she said sarcastically. “I’d hate to have to show off my fighting skills.”

“If you’re half as good as MY Kirk, I wouldn’t want a demonstration,” her host said frankly. “She’s ferocious.” 

“Good.” Jamie said with a hint of a pleased grin. “She obviously needs to be in this world.” 

“You catch on fast,” other Chris said. “What about you? How did you make captain so young? Eliminate your rivals?”

“No, actually,” Jamie denied. “It was a field promotion under terrible circumstances, while attempting to prevent the destruction of Earth. Starfleet decided to let it stick and I’ve since been striving to show them they made the right choice. I annoy them a lot, but I’m still Captain, so I must be doing something right.” 

“And no one’s tried to kill you?”

Jamie laughed mirthlessly.

“Oh, plenty of people have tried to kill me. But none of them were mutinies. Things work a little differently in our universe.”

Pike made a face. “Sounds boring.” 

“We prefer it,” Jamie said decidedly. “Much safer to raise a child.”

“True,” Pike acknowledged. “If you enjoy having the little vermin around.”

“They’re not vermin,” Jamie said tightly, tone rather icy. She loved Emma to death and would do anything to keep her safe. She wondered again what was taking Scotty so long. There had to be a way to get home. There had to be. The thought of being trapped permanently in this merciless world made her sick. 

 

“Scotty, please tell me you can reverse the effect,” Chris spoke urgently into his comm. it had been ten hours since the Kirk’s had swapped places and he wanted his wife back very badly.

“Aye, Admiral. I believe I can,” answered the engineer cautiously. “But we need to hope that the anomaly produces the same effect when we go through it again. There’s no guarantee that it will.”

“Understood, but if there’s even a small chance, we have to try,” Chris declared, trying not to think about the alternative. 

“Will do, Sir,” Scotty answered. “And I will keep trying until I get results. Should be another flare up in a couple hours or so. I’ll come you when it’s time.”

“Thanks,” Chris managed. “If anyone can do it, it’s you Scotty.” 

“I’m too stubborn to fail on something like this,” the engineer said soberly. “We need her.” 

“That we do,” Chris agreed fervently. 

Two hours later, The Enterprise was emerging into a whole new universe. 

“Shields up,” Chris ordered. “Bring Kirk number two to the bridge. I’m going to contact them. Uhura, open a channel.”

“Yes, Sir,” The Lieutenant replied as the security team left to collect their guest.

Jamie was in the middle of a rather intense chess match with Empire! Pike when he got a communication.

“Captain, we’ve been hailed by an imposter ship that claims to be the USS Enterprise. Do you want them destroyed?” 

He glanced at Jamie, whose heart was in her throat. 

“Hold fire. They may have our Kirk on board,” he ordered. “Keep an eye on them. I’m on my way.”

“Come on,” He told Jamie. “Looks like your crew have come looking for you.” 

Jamie followed him warily through the grim halls, some with blood stains on them, until they arrived on the bridge. She could feel the probing stares on her and focused on the viewscreen. 

“Put them on the screen,” he ordered Uhura. 

“This is Captain Pike of the ISS Enterprise. State your business.” 

Jamie choked back a gasp when she saw who was standing beside her husband: it was a fearsome, scarred up, less dressed version of herself. The two Kirks stared at each other: USS Jamie in curiousity and wonder, and ISS Jamie in amused contempt. 

“I am Admiral Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise and we seem to have misplaced our Captain,” spoke up Chris. “I have no hostile intentions: only to return Kirk and Kirk to their proper ships.” 

He was eyeing Jamie as he spoke and she subtly nodded to indicate she was okay. 

“So you say. Why should I believe you?” Pike crossed his arms and looked skeptical.

“Because we’re explorers, not conquerers,” Chris responded. “There’s no glory in taking out a ship filled with scientists that’s got barely one fourth the weapons capabilities of yours.” 

Beside him, Evil Jamie quirked her head in agreement.

“He’s got a point, Captain. Why waste energy on them? They’re next to harmless. It would be like killing puppies.”

“I’m both flattered and insulted,” Jamie muttered under her breath, making evil Pike snort. 

“While I disagree that they are harmless, your point stands,” he replied. “However, Admiral, I must warn you you will have only a short window of time to return to your universe before the Empire finds out and sends reinforcements. They don’t take kindly to visitors.” 

“Understood,” Chris answered,” “We have no intention of sticking around. Will you lower your shields so we can get a lock on Kirk? Ours are being lowered now.” He looked at Spock, who nodded. 

“Captain?” Evil Spock spoke up. 

“Do it, Spock. Now.” ordered Pike. 

“Farewell, Kirk. Try not to get yourself killed out there. Knowing myself, he won’t take it too well.” 

Jamie cracked a smile. “Oh, believe me, he didn’t.” 

With these enigmatic words, she faded out and rematerialized on the bridge of her own ship, just as her other self disappeared.” 

“Captain On The Bridge!” Was Chekov’s familiar welcome. 

“Glad to be home,” she said in relief. “Shields up. Get us out of here, Scotty!” 

She turned to sit back down in her chair, but Chris pulled her into his arms, obviously not caring who saw. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” she said. “Your other self is interesting, but cruelly callous. It’s really depressing over there.” 

“I can only imagine,” he said. “We should get to to sickbay and have you checked over.” 

She blanched. “No. I’m fine. I’m really not in the mood to see Bones right now.” 

Chris frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “Just need some time. We’ll talk later.” 

“Okay, but I’ll be here when you need to talk. That can’t have been a good situation.” 

He looked very concerned and Jamie tried to muster a smile to reassure him. 

“Just being back with you is helping already,” she said gratefully, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Scott to bridge.”

“Bridge here. Are we ready, Scotty?” She responded. 

“Aye, Captain,” 

“Take us out.”


End file.
